Self Radio (El Kadsre)
Self Radio is an El Kadsreian independent hit radio network owned by Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations. Self Radio broadcasts locations throughout mainland El Kadsre via terrestrial FM, and worldwide via the Internet. The network targets the 13–39 demographic specialises in a chart-music playlis. It reaches approximately 650,800 listeners weekly, making it the fifth largest commercial radio station in El Kadsre. The network's head office and main studios are based in El Kadsre City, where all of the programmings is produced. History Self Radio was founded in the early 1980s as three separate commercial music stations owned by Radio El Kadsre in El Kadsre City, Caelum and Capulco. The name is derived from the former call signs of the stations: Music FM and Independence FM. Self-denoted a Radio El Kadsre commercial station and Radio stood for Music. The stations were carved off to RNUEKN in 1996, and Self Radio spread across the country, originally as three separate networks before finally merging to form one nationwide network in 2000. In 2001 more changes were made and this time Capulco and El Kadsre City were integrated into the network. The El Kadsre City studio was closed altogether with Self Radio Capulco drive announcer Tyler Greese and producer William Maigs moved to Glonisla to present a nationwide drive show. Caelum Self Radio remained local but local El Kadsre City breakfast announcers Hyaki Poroto, George Ressie and Peter Oniorn became the hosts of a new nationwide breakfast show still presented from El Kadsre City. At first, some breakfast show content in El Kadsre City varied to the rest of the country such as separate news bulletins and the final hour of the show only being heard in El Kadsre City, by 2002 the breakfast show was the same in all regions. Early internet streams of Music FM (now Self Radio) date back between the late-1980s to the mid-1990s when Capulco had an internet stream available on their website. For most of the 2000s the El Kadsre City, stations could be streamed online. In December 2010, the station launched a new online stream of Independence FM, where in an El Kadsre radio first, the stream became the 20th Independence FM station to connect to the network in the same way regional markets do. The change meant Independence FM Online now had its own imaging & commercials. Local ads, weather, and traffic were removed from the online station. In line with all RNUEKN stations, Independence FM became available on iHeartRadio after its El Kadsreian launch in April 2013. On May 17, 2013, Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations confirmed that Independence FM would become Self Radio, and on May 29 the change took effect. The Independence FM brand ended at 10:00 pm the previous evening, and Self Radio brand was used from breakfast that morning at 6:00 am. The first song played under the new format was Scream & Shout by will.i.am featuring Britney Spears. Cliff Lane and Andee commenced their new breakfast show across the Self Radio network named The Cliff and Andee Show. Eric and Sydney finished their show on December 19, 2014, after six years together and Sydney Poniewaz being on Self Radio for over a decade. On April Fools Day 2016 at 8:55 am, residents of Caelum woke to find yellow fliers posted around their neighborhoods warning them of "Operation Killer Bees." Apparently, there was to be widespread aerial spraying later that day to eradicate a killer bee population that had made its way into the area. Residents were warned to stay indoors from 9 am until 2:30 pm. On the bottom of the flier the name of an official government contractor was listed: A+ Pest Removal Ideas LLC (For Outside Our Limits). The first letters of this contractor spelled out "April Fool." Few people got the joke. Radio and television stations received numerous calls, as did the Agriculture Department of the United El Kadsreian Nations. Many worried residents stayed inside all day, watching anxiously for the pest-control planes. The prank was organized by students at Michael Vlokozu Memorial High School and Self Radio. In February 2017 it was announced that long standing breakfast hosts Cliff Lane & Andee (Over 20 years in the Glonisla market & 13 years nationally) were stepping aside from the station in order to continue their show on the new Radio Network station Hits FM. Their last show on the station was on February 24. Their replacements were immediately announced as the high profile signings of Damien Wilson and Hannah Bain who defected from rival station The Splash Sentan. In April 2017, it was announced that The Night Show with Dylan Brooker would be replaced by The Self Radio Snapchart with Miranda Hamilton. On May 11, 2017, during the Rainbow Thursday program as I Don't Feel Like Dancin by Scissor Sisters was finishing, Self Radio's El Kadsre City frequency, 89.1 MHz, was hijacked by a pirate radio station known as ZM Alexonia. With this, Self Radio switched frequencies and temporarily aired over their SiriusXM channel for El Kadsre City listeners, while waiting for the hijacking to end. Broadcasting *89.1 West El Kadsreian State - 89.1 MHz *90.6 East El Kadsreian State - 90.6 MHz *iHeartRadio (nationwide) Hosts ✞ = Deceased Currently hosts Weekdays * Damien Wilson, Luke Earres and Stephaine Menace - 6:00 am to 10:00 am * Fuyumi Hilo - 10:00 am to 3:00 pm * Sebastian Ralphs and Alexa Rice - 3:00pm to 7:00pm * Ian Sinclair - 7:00pm to 10:00pm Weekends * Damien Wilson - 6:00am to 9:00am, 10:00am to 6:00pm (Saturday) * JP Reeve - 9:00am to 10:00am (Sautrday) * Fuyumi Hilo - 6:00 am to 7:00 pm (Sunday) * Michael Hunt - 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm (Saturday) * Damien Wilson - 7:00pm to 11:00pm (Sunday) Former hosts * Jesse Vinet (2008-2010) * Mark Xoinsins (2006-2010) * Robert Legnuri (1996-2002) * Brock Baker (1983-1986) * Donald Jay✞ (1984-1987) * Sammatha Newbie (2002-2014) * Miranda Hamiltion (2017-2019) * Cliff Lane (1997-2017) * Andee Miller (1997-2017) Slogans Nationwide * Where music never ends (1980-1985) * The music one place of 60s, 70s and 80s (1985-1990) * 10 years and beyond (1990) * Hits music today (1990-1995) * Just great music of the 70s, 80s and 90's (1995-1997) * Today's hit music (1997-2019) * Welcome to new millennium (2000) * The 30 years of today's hit music (2010) * #SelfRadioMusicHits (2018-2019) * Today's hit music. Always (2019) * Hit music, lives here (2019-present) Trivia * The music selection runs from 1990 until present. It plays a selection of r&b, hip-hop, rock, rap, pop, teen pop, indie, alternative, metal, hardcore rap, EDM, easy listening, j-pop, k-pop, dance music and reggae. The station is a major supporter of local music in El Kadsre promoting up and coming local musicians and their work on our station and also holding numerous events promoting Homegrown Music. * The station does not air any advertisements and DJs between Monday and Thursday 10:00 pm to 6:00 am, Friday 9:00pm to 6:00am, Saturday 8:00 pm to 6:00am and Sunday 11:00pm to 6:00am. * The station strives to educate, inspire and inform the youths or all ages while playing today’s hit music. Shows * Self Radio Chart 20 '- this show is a new song top twenty countdowns of Monday at 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. * '''Self Radio Mixtape '- this is a choose a request song of every Tuesday and Thursday at 9:00 pm to 10:00 pm. * 'Real Talk '- this show is a talk show with interviews, comedy, guest stars, rants and music every Monday to Wednesday at 12:00 pm to 2:00 pm. * 'AsiaTuesday '- this show is a top 10 of j-pop, k-pop, c-pop, j-rock and anime songs every Tuesday at 2:00 pm. * 'Monsters of Rock '- this show is a top 20 of rock, alternative and metal song every Tuesday at 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. * 'Six o'Clock News 'n' Music '- this show is a news, sports, weather, traffic report, and music every weeknights at 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm. * 'Social Club '- this show is a top 20 viral and bubbling under songs every Thursday at 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. * 'Groove Hop '- this show is a top 20 hip hop and r&b songs every Wednesday at 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. * 'Breeze Monday '- this show is top 10 easy listening, and acoustic songs every Monday at 2:00 pm. * 'Made in El Kadsre '- this show is a top 10 El Kadsreian homegrown music every Wednesday at 2:00 pm. * 'Self Radio Clubmix '- this show is a run remix and mashups originally with the mixed by Galactic Hole, SilvaGunner, Neil Cicierega, mrsimon, Salad Television, TeddyLoid, Jupiter Project, V-FUN, Samir Loumachi, Cyranek and DJ Earthworm Jim every Friday nights at 9:00 pm to 2:00 am and Saturday nights at 8:00 pm to 1:00 am. * 'Baked Goods '- this show is a interviews, skits, segments, comedy and music every Saturday at 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm. * 'Friday Jams '- this show is a most popular songs that were released in 1990s and 2000s. Every Friday at 9:00 am to 3:00 pm. * '''Rainbow Thursday - this show is all music from artist in the LGBT+ community aired on Thursday afternoon from 2:00 pm. * Heatseekers 20 - 'the show is a new song top twenty heatseekers countdown of Friday at 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. * '''Triple J Top 20 - '''the show is a top 20 alternative independent music every Sunday afternoon from 12:00 pm to 2:00 pm. * 'El Kadsreian Top 100 - '''the show is a top 100 charts songs every Saturday at 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm. * '''Anime & Play - This show is a showcase of anime theme songs and j-pop, every Sunday at 9:00 am. * TNA - This show is all about controversial news every Thursday from 12:00 pm to 2:00 pm. * ETVKK Hits - 'This show is music playlist of TV show ETVKK Rockz simulcast hosted by JP Reeve, every Saturday at 9:00 am to 10:00 am. * '''90 Minutes Non-stop Music with No Ads - '''the music playlist of popular showcase with no commercials every weekdays mornings at 9:00am to 10:30am. Imported shows * '''The Monsters in the Morning - '''hosted by Russ Rollins, Dirty Jim, Carlos, Angel, and Savanna the gator trainer, and featuring a mix of current events, comedy, and stunts. Every Sunday morning at 6:00 am. * '''Coast to Coast AM - '''hosted by George Noory, and featuring discussions about the paranormal or conspiracy theories. Every Monday at 9:00 pm. * '''The House of Hair with Dee Snider - ' hosted by Dee Snider and featuring heavy metal, glam metal and hard rock, mostly from the 1980s and early 1990s, though occasionally from the 1960s and 1970s as well. Every Sunday at 11:00am. * '''The Dr. Demento Show - '''hosted by Dr. Demento and featuring various comedy songs and novelty tracks. Aired on tape delay on Wednesday mornings. * '''The Bob & Tom Show - '''hosted by Bob Kevoian and Tom Griswold and featuring comedy and more. Every day in the morning. * '''The Steve Dahl Show - '''hosted by Steve Dahl and focusing on his hometown of Chicago, Illinois in the United States. Aired on tape delay on Friday mornings. * '''American Top 40 - '''hosted by Ryan Seacrest and featuring music charts of the United States. Every Saturday at 9:00am. * '''Tokio Hot 100 - '''hosted by Chris Peppler and featuring music charts of Japan. Every Sunday at 7:00pm to 11:00pm. * '''Jase & PJ - '''hosted by Jason Hawkins and Polly Harding and focusing on his Australia and New Zealand their best bits edited together from their KIIS 101.1 breakfast show and ZM afternoon show. Aired on tape delay different edited on weekdays mornings. Albums Self Radio Summer Hits '''Self Radio Summer Hits is a series of compilation albums from various artists. The series began in 2013, and an entry has been released every two years. Rules * All songs have strict censorship. * Songs must be less than 24 months old. Instalments * Self Radio Summer Hits 1 (July 2013) * Self Radio Summer Hits 2 (June 2015) * Self Radio Summer Hits 3 (August 2017) * Self Radio Summer Hits 4 (July 2019) Self Radio Winter Hits Self Radio Winter Hits is a series of compilation albums from various artists. The series began in 2014, and an entry has been released every two years. Rules * All songs have strict censorship. * Songs must be less than 24 months old. Instalments * Self Radio Winter Hits 1 (February 2014) * Self Radio Winter Hits 2 (January 2016) * Self Radio Winter Hits 3 (January 2018) * Self Radio Winter Hits 4 (TBA 2020) Weekly schedules (2019) Monday * '''6:00am; '''Self Radio Morning Crew * '''10:30am; '''Self Radio Workdays * '''12:00pm; '''Real Talk * '''2:00pm; '''Breeze Monday * '''3:00pm; '''Afternoon Show * '''6:00pm; '''Six o'Clock News 'n' Music * '''7:00pm; '''Self Radio Chart 20 * '''9:00pm; '''Coast to Coast AM * '''10:00pm; '''Nightline Tuesday * '''6:00am; '''Self Radio Morning Crew * '''10:30am; '''Self Radio Workdays * '''12:00pm; '''Real Talk * '''2:00pm; '''AsiaTuesday * '''3:00pm; '''Afternoon Show * '''6:00pm; '''Six o'Clock News 'n' Music * '''7:00pm; '''Monsters of Rock * '''9:00pm; '''Self Radio Mixtape * '''10:00pm; '''Nightline Wednesday * '''6:00am; '''Self Radio Morning Crew * '''10:30am; '''Self Radio Workdays * '''12:00pm; '''Real Talk * '''2:00pm; '''Made in El Kadsre * '''3:00pm; '''Afternoon Show * '''6:00pm; '''Six o'Clock News 'n' Music * '''7:00pm; '''Social Club * '''9:00pm; '''Self Radio Mixtape * '''10:00pm; '''Nightline Thursday * '''6:00am; '''Self Radio Morning Crew * '''10:30am; '''Self Radio Workdays * '''12:00pm; '''TNA * '''2:00pm; '''Rainbow Thursday * '''3:00pm; '''Afternoon Show * '''6:00pm; '''Six o'Clock News 'n' Music * '''7:00pm; '''Groove Hop * '''9:00pm; '''Self Radio Mixtape * '''10:00pm; '''Nightline Friday * '''6:00am; '''Self Radio Morning Crew * '''10:30am; '''The Friday Jams * '''3:00pm; '''Afternoon Show * '''6:00pm; '''Six o'Clock News 'n' Music * '''7:00pm; '''Heatseekers 20 * '''9:00pm; '''Self Radio Clubmix Saturday * '''6:00am; '''TBA Sunday * '''6:00am; '''The Monsters in the Morning See also * Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations * Self Radio/Tropes Category:Radio stations Category:El Kadsre Category:Radio in El Kadsre Category:1980 Category:Fictional radio stations Category:Radio stations in El Kadsre Category:RNUEKN Category:Self Radio Category:Radio stations established in 1980 Category:Radio Category:1980 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments